The flames
by Striker in the night
Summary: When fire strikes the clan many things happen, Cats die, territory is lost, but this fire ends up representing something, a young cat's revenge. The main charactor isn't the one that's seeking revenge just telling you now
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm doing a contest where if I do well enough, I could become leader of Stormclan on the Warriors challenge forum, so enjoy.

* * *

Hello my name is Stormwhisp, I am a warrior of Flashclan and this is my story.

::::::

"Stormwhisp are you talking to yourself again?" Asked Russetbloom laughing a little as Stormwhisp turned around from looking out into the distance,

"Well you know I like to the start the day with a good introduction." Said Stormwhisp smiling,

"Well I have some amazing news, I'm pregnant." Said Russetbloom smiling and looking down at her stomach which had started to become large,

"That's amazing, When did you find out?" Asked Stormwhisp.

"This morning, Willowheart told me." Said Russetbloom.

"Specklepelt will make a great father." Said Stormwhisp, Russetbloom gave her a worried look and then lowered her head in shame.

"They're not Specklepelt's, Stormwhisp can you keep a secret?" Asked Russetbloom with pleading eyes,

"Yes."

"They're Floodpelts." Said Russetbloom looking like she was about to cry,

"Russetbloom, Floodpelt's from Streamclan I can't keep a secret like that." Said Stormwhisp

"Please." Said Russetbloom as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Okay." Said Stormwhisp sighing and walking off.

:::::::::

Stormwhisp walked with Juicefoot along the border, Russetblooms secret had weighed down on her like a ton of huge rocks.

"Are you okay?" Asked Juicefoot turning towards Stormwhisp.

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Stormwhisp shaking her head trying to concentrate on hunting,

"Look, if you aren't up to hunting today we can just go back to camp." Said Juicefoot sitting down and looking at Stormwhisp.

"I'M FINE." Stormwhisp basically shouted and made a fool out of herself.

"We're mates right?" Asked Juicefoot his Russet pelt glowing faintly in the sunlight.

"Yes." Answered Stormwhisp nodding her in time with her answer.

"Then we can tell each other anything right?" Asked Juicefoot as Stormwhisp sighed and nodded her head, "Then you can tell me why you're so upset."

"I-I'm pregnant." Stormwhisp said she knew that lieing about something so big was wrong but she had to keep Russetblooms secret well secret.

"You shouldn't be upset about that, it's amazing you'll make a great mother." Said Juicefoot beaming with pride at the thought that he'd be a father.

"Can we go back to camp?" Asked Stormwhisp smiling and letting out a yawn.

"Okay." Said Juicefoot and they headed back to camp.

::::::::

The next morning Stormwhisp heard the sounds of kits playing outside and looked to see Ashkit and his sister Bluntkit, Bluntkit had been born with blunt claws and for some strange reason wouldn't sharpen no matter how hard she tried.

"Hello Ashkit, hello Bluntkit." Said Stormwhisp walking out of her den, the Kits smiled and went into the Hunters crouch looking misceviously at Stormwhisp.

"Got yah." Said Bluntkit leaping up and tapping Stormwhisp on the back,

"Oh no," Said Stormwhisp falling onto her side, "The great and powerful Bluntstar has defeated me." She let laughed a little as she saw the tiny kit push into her stomach and then stopped.

"Your stomach feels weird." Said Bluntkit her amber eyes wide with fear.

"Well she is pregnant." Said Willowheart looking down at the Fluffy grey kit, Stormwhisp just nodded her head and then hers eyes went wide, she smelt smoke.

* * *

Well that stunk, I promise the other chapters will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two and I found out that I hate describtion and they say I need more of it, so I'm going to kick describtion's butt in this chapter (and probably fail too)

* * *

Stormwhisp yowled at the top of her lungs and saw cats had begun to leave camp already, she ran through the clumps of cats and to make sure everyone was okay and saw the flames reach the back of camp, the cries of young kits terrified at the sight of the large flames gave Stormwhisp an upset stomach.

"Help me!" Screamed a voice coming from the nursery, Stormwhisp ran towards the voice and saw that the nursary had become blocked by clumped ferns that must have lallen during the rush.

"I'm coming," said Stormwhisp pushing the ferns out of the way and saw that Russetbloom was inside and had begun kitting, "We have to get out of here, can you move?" Russetbloom shook her head and then winced as she went through more pain. "This isn't good." Stormwhisp looked over to see a tiny kit was lieing next to Russetbloom.

"I called him Firekit," Rasped Russetbloom as smoke began filling her lung and then licked the young kit and smiled, "Take care of him, please." Russetbloom closed her eyes for the final time and left Stormwhisp in silence with a orphan kit at her side.

"I will." Whispered Stormwhisp picking Firekit and running away from the flames that had leapped over the fencing because of the embers and ran to the survivors.

:::::

"What happened, where's Russetbloom?" Asked Specklepelt looking around franticly for his mate.

"She died." Said Stormwhisp,

"No, she didn't she's hiding isn't she, she's just hiding," said Specklepelt looking towards the burnt out entrance, "Come out, this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry." Said Stormwhisp curling her tail around the greoving young tom,

"This is your fault," Hissed Specklepelt stepping foreward and turned to glare at Stormwhisp, "And I will have my revenge." he scratched Stormwhisp on the muzzle leaving a long scratch along Stormwhisp's face.

:::::::

"GET WILLOWHEART!" Screetched Stormwhisp as she started to go into labour, it had been three moons since the fire and her kit's had finally decided to come.

"I'll get her." Said Russlebreeze running out of the nursary and then coming back with Willowheart.

"I'm just going to check your stomach okay." Said Willowheart pressing her head against Stormwhisp's stomach, "There's three kits coming," Stormwhisp nodded her head and bit her lip from the pain and a tiny kit tumbled out, "It's a She-cat," Willowheart licked the new-born kit and watched for the other kits and soon another kit came out. "It's another she-cat," Willowheart watched as almost imediatly after the last kit came out, "It's a tom." Willowheart licked both of the kits and smiled as they move slowly towards their mother.

"They're beautiful," said Stormwhisp curling around the three kits "I don't this could get any better."

* * *

Yeah I failed at kicking describtion's butt :( but I did kick story lines butt :) so I'm happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three heck yeah, *Does my happy dance*

* * *

It's been three moons since Stormwhisp had her kits and a lot has happened including Firepaw becoming an apprentice, but Specklepelt didn't care he was still planning his revenge.

:::::::::

"I'm Flashclan." Said the tiny russet she-kit.

"But you're always Flashclan, Russetkit." Said another dark grey tabby she-kit to Russetkit pouting.

"Am not, Smokekit." Said Russetkit,

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Muuumm." Whined Smokekit looking over at Stormwhisp who was grooming their younger brother that had finally recovered from whitecough.

"Why don't you go and visit the elders and give us some peace." Said Flutterwing covering her ears.

"Okay." Said Russetkit running out of the nursary with her sister.

"Kits you gotta love them." Said Stormwhisp smiling at Flutterwing.

"Well I better get used to it, I'm a queen after all." Said Flutterwing chuckling.

"Mum can I please go and play?" Asked Sagekit looking up at Stormwhisp, Stormwhisp just shook her head.

"Maybe when you're a little stronger." Said Stormwhisp.

"That's what you said last time." Said Sagekit curling up against Stormwhisp.

"You'll be the strongest warrior in the clan one day you know," Said Stormwhisp licking Sagekit on the forehead."You just have to be pacient okay." Sagekit just nodded his head and fell asleep.

:::::::

The next day was bright and sunny. The light caught flame to grass and sent a surge of flames along the path towards the camp. No one was aware until it had caught blaze to the entrance.

"We have no way to escape." Said Goldenpelt who was one of the elders.

"The branch," Said Firepaw pointing to a large branch that made a bridge up and out of camp. "If we go one at a time we could make it over."

"But the kit's wouldn't survive the fall on the other side." Said Honeypaw.

"It's not like we have a choice." Said Firepaw beginning to climb the branch and staggered to the top.

"It's not fast enough." Said Snowflight as smoke and flames filled the camp.

"The hole from when the kits tried to escape camp." Said Honeypaw running over to a hole big enough to fit a warrior or three kits.

"I told you make that hole would help us one day." Said Sagekit.

"Enough chit chat, let's get out of here." Said Smoulderedstar as cat's started running through the hole as fast as they could go.

::::::

Stormwhisp were going to go through last but looked up to find Specklepelt had covered the entrance with moss and was standing face to face with Stormwhisp.

"Good luck escaping, murderer." Said Specklepelt letting out a laugh of pure insanity.

"It's not my fault Russetbloom died in the fires." Said Stormwhisp trying to pass the large toirtesshell warrior.

"You could have forced her to escape," Said Specklepelt lunging at Stormwhisp with claws unshieved. "YOU COULD HAVE TRIED TO SAVE HER LIFE!" Stormwhisp felt a paining sensation in her back legs as they were burnt by the flames.

"SHE CHOSE TO DIE!" Said Stormwhisp scratching Specklepelt on the face leaving one eye completly ruined.

"No one chooses to die." Said Specklepelt scratching Specklepelt on the stomach.

"THE KIT WASN'T EVEN YOURS!" Shouted Stormwhisp letting out a huff of pure exhaustion as more smoke filled there lungs, Specklepelt stop and gave Stormwhisp a look of sorrow.

"W-who was then?" Asked Specklepelt as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Floodpelt from Streamclan." Said Stormwhisp, Specklepelt looked towards the flames and smiled.

"Then I have nothing to live for, I'm coming Russetbloom." Said Specklepelt running into the flame filled warriors den.

"Goodbye Specklepelt, you will always be a true warrior." Said Stormwhisp uncovering the hole and running out and then watched back as the flames destroyed the intire camp.

::::::::::::

Many moons later:

A lot has happened since the fire, the clan has rebuilt itself and Firepaw was given the name Firespeck after the warrior that died in the flames. Stormwhisp never told Firespeck who his real father was, all she knew was that the clan was finally at piece and she could live without regret.

* * *

Woooo finished


End file.
